


Разные подарки

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Неожиданный День святого Валентина.





	Разные подарки

Кагами недоуменно уставился на стоящую перед ним девушку. Она смущенно улыбалась и протягивала ему что-то в яркой обертке.  
— Это что? — поинтересовался он.  
Девушка хихикнула, настырно впихнула какую-то коробочку ему в руки и убежала. Кагами почесал затылок, подозрительно покрутил неожиданный подарок и сунул его в карман, решив посмотреть после уроков. Зайдя в класс, он остолбенел — на его парте лежала горка похожих коробочек, перемотанных разноцветными ленточками. Он подходил к своему месту с такой настороженностью, как будто оно было заминировано. Не выдержав снедающего его любопытства, он развернул один из подарков. Там лежало шоколадное сердечко. Минуту он растерянно пялился на него, не понимая, откуда оно взялось у него на парте.  
— О. Да ты стал популярным, Кагами-кун. Поздравляю. Советую на следующий День Святого Валентина заказывать гамбургеры. В форме сердечек, — как всегда подскочив от неожиданного появления Куроко, Кагами оглянулся на него.  
— Какой день?.. — и запнулся. Точно. Сегодня же был этот дурацкий праздник, когда все вокруг разговаривали только о шоколадках. Обычно он всегда проходил для него спокойно. Ему иногда доставалась пара открыток, но такой горы шоколада он точно никогда раньше не получал.  
— Чушь какая, — фыркнул он и небрежно смахнул все подарки в сумку. Его это не интересовало, шоколад он не любил, да и вообще подозревал, что его с кем-то перепутали.  
Однако на этом все не закончилось. На каждой перемене к нему подходили все новые и новые девушки, смущенно протягивали подарки и убегали, даже не дожидаясь его реакции. Некоторые просто молча клали шоколад на край его парты. В сумку он уже весь не помещался, и Куроко откуда-то притащил ему пакет.  
— Да что происходит вообще? — зарычал Кагами, когда его чуть не завалило шоколадом — стоило только открыть шкафчик.  
— Ты же теперь звезда, — абсолютно серьезно пояснил Куроко. — Привыкай.  
— Слушай, ты, — Кагами схватил его за шкирку. — Сейчас я тебе звезду под глазом организую! Что это все значит, я спрашиваю?!  
Меланхолично покачиваясь над полом в чужой хватке, Куроко достал из своей сумки какой-то журнал и протянул его Кагами. Тот поставил его обратно на пол и уставился на журнал. Прямо на обложке красовалось изображение. Его и Кисе. Они стояли на баскетбольной площадке и прожигали друг друга взглядами.  
— Там еще несколько фотографий, — добил его Куроко. — Ты очень фотогеничен, Кагами-кун.  
— Откуда? Когда? Что это? — взревел Кагами, сминая журнал в кулаке.  
— Кисе-кун просил тебе передать. Я забыл, — пожал плечами Куроко.  
— Кисе, — медленно повторил Кагами и оскалился. — Я его убью!  
— Он будет на площадке недалеко от станции сразу после уроков, — поделился еще одной новостью Куроко и спокойно вышел на улицу.  
Кагами даже не задумался о том, откуда Куроко все это знает, и зачем Кисе просил об этом рассказать. Он был в ярости, поэтому тут же рванул на место.  
Когда он добрался до площадки, Кисе уже был там и лениво кидал мяч в кольцо. Кагами, задыхающийся от быстрого бега, подошел ближе и обвиняюще потряс перед ним пакетом с валентинками, ни слова не говоря.  
— Кагами-ччи, — Кисе сунул любопытный нос в пакет и расплылся в улыбке. — Ты решил подарить мне шоколад? Да так много? Я польщен!  
— Аргх! — весьма информативно опротестовал его заявление Кагами и швырнул пакет на землю. Только для того, чтобы предъявить еще одну улику. Теперь он тыкал в Кисе смятым журналом.  
Рета аккуратно вытащил его из судорожно сжатого кулака, расправил и перелистнул пару страниц.  
— Хороший фотограф попался, — со знанием дела сообщил он. — Удачные кадры.  
— Аргх!  
— Кагами-ччи, мне кажется, ты повторяешься, — улыбнулся Кисе.  
— Что это? — в который уже раз за этот сумасшедший день задал вопрос Кагами.  
— Фотосессия «Старшеклассники и их мечты», — с выражением прочел Кисе подпись под фотографией и опять улыбнулся. — Название, конечно, дурацкое.  
— Плевать мне на название, — рыкнул Кагами. — Я спрашиваю, почему кадры с нашего тренировочного матча опубликованы в какой-то бульварной газетенке?!  
— Неправда, это вполне приличный журнал, в нем… Ай!  
Окончательно взбешенный Кагами схватил его за ворот рубашки и слегка встряхнул.  
— А что такое? — совершенно спокойно спросил Кисе, слегка прищурившись. — Ты же не позвонил.  
— А? — Кагами недоуменно моргнул и отпустил его. — Почему я должен был тебе звонить?  
— Куроко-ччи тебе ничего не сказал? — теперь наступила очередь Кисе хмуриться. — Я же просил его передать тебе, что мой менеджер хочет опубликовать наши совместные фото. И если ты против, то надо было перезвонить и сказать об этом. У меня же нет твоего номера, поэтому я разговаривал с Куроко-ччи.  
Кагами прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Потом до двадцати.  
— Я его убью, — наконец сказал он и выдохнул, успокаиваясь.  
Кисе расправил рубашку, бросил на Кагами тяжелый взгляд из-под челки, но промолчал. Наклонился, подбирая сверток, выпавший из его кармана от толчка.  
Кагами чувствовал какую-то неловкость. Ему казалось, что он сделал что-то неправильно. Очень неправильно. Но он не мог понять, что именно. Кисе какое-то время постоял, задумчиво крутя в руке шоколад, как будто чего-то ждал.  
— Подарок? — пытаясь сгладить неловкость и завязать разговор, спросил Кагами, рассматривая аккуратно упакованный в темно-синюю бумагу сверток.  
— Да, — лаконично ответил Кисе. Помедлил еще пару секунд, а потом снова улыбнулся. — Мне пора, Кагами-ччи. Рад, что недоразумение разрешилось, — он подхватил со скамейки сумку. — До встречи.  
И, как ни в чем не бывало, направился к станции.  
Кагами какое-то время постоял, провожая его взглядом, а потом пошел домой.  
Но сначала собрал рассыпавшийся из пакета шоколад.  
Дома ему по-прежнему было неспокойно. Он слонялся из комнаты в комнату, не зная, чем себя занять. Через каждые десять минут возвращался и рассматривал фотографии в журнале.  
— А что он делал на площадке-то? — Кагами наконец понял, что его беспокоит.  
Подарок. Кагами застыл на месте. Если уж ему из-за пары фотографий надарили такую кучу валентинок, то у Кисе их точно должно быть раз в десять больше. Но с собой у него была только одна.  
— Бред. Не может такого быть, — уверенно сказал Кагами и немного нервно усмехнулся. А потом резко развернулся и выбежал из дома.  
Он еще издалека услышал глухие удары мяча о землю. Кисе по-прежнему был на площадке, его рубашка белела в сгущающихся сумерках. Кагами остановился около сетки, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Кагами-ччи? — Кисе удивленно обернулся. — Вечерняя пробежка?  
— Подарок? — выпалил Кагами.  
— Что? — взгляд у Кисе стал какой-то беспомощный.  
— Кому? Кому подарок? — Кагами медленно подошел к нему и остановился прямо напротив.  
Кисе грустно улыбнулся. Достал из кармана темно-синий сверток и протянул ему.  
— Тебе, — просто ответил он.  
— Я возьму, — кивнул Кагами и сделал еще один шаг, сокращая то небольшое расстояние, что было между ними. — Люблю… шоколад, — последнее слово он выдохнул прямо в чужие губы.


End file.
